Mi rosa del desierto
by Patience21
Summary: Temari sueña con pertenecer al ejército, aunque el problema es que sólo se admite a los hombres. Así que bajo el disfraz de un tímido mozuelo emprenderá con ellos en una misión de vida o muerte. Todo parece salir de maravilla pero se complica cuando aparece Shikamaru Nara, uno de los más grandes guerreros y líder de su equipo, y sobretodo cuando descubre su verdadera identidad...
1. Chapter 1

Temari es una hermosa joven, con una voluntad indómita y una excelente agilidad en el manejo de armas, podría tenerlo todo a sus pies, excepto: Pertenecer al ejército más fuerte e imponente y muy machista ya que sólo se admite hombres, la valiente joven sabe que sería admitida si no fuera porque es una mujer, así que corta su largo cabello, roba la ropa de sus hermanos, alista maletas y se disfraza de hombre para ingresar al ejército y viajar con ellos en una misión de vida o muerte.

Pasar desapercibida es lo suyo, pero no durará por mucho tiempo, todo se complica cuando comienza a ser entrenada por Shikamaru Nara, uno de los más grandes guerreros y líder de su equipo, y sobre todo cuando él descubra su verdadera identidad...

Hola a todos! J

Como escribí en el último capítulo de "Un cambio sin retorno" tenía planeado escribir 2 historias más, así es, pero esas dos serán más adelante!

Entonces… Qué rayos es esto? xD

Ayer me encontraba en descanso médico, como no tenía nada que hacer estando en cama (aparte de ver Netflix jejeje) comenzé a tejer una historia en mi cabeza, como una película, entonces no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de plasmarlo aquí!

Espero que les guste mi segunda historia, tendrá de todo (si sí escenas hot incluido .)

Con mucho amor

Patience21


	2. Lo que yo quiero

Sunagakure, País del viento.

Sabaku No Temari levantó el lápiz apuntando hacia su objetivo, calculando cuánta probabilidad le acertaría si llegaba al ojo y sin avisar disparó el recién afilado lápiz a través de la sala. En efecto llegó a darle en aquel viejo y conservado rostro familiar de hace muchas generaciones, su ilustre tatarabuelo plasmado en un gran retrato, junto a sus demás ancestros quienes adornaban el árbol genealógico familiar que cubría el amplio pasadizo de la casa

Este había sido su pasatiempo favorito mientras esperaba la llegada de su profesora para la clase de Historia, pero vamos, no era suficiente conocer toda la historia de su familia y sus grandes actos que los inmolaron hasta formar parte de la élite del país, Temari podría llenar un libro a ojos cerrados sobre la historia de su familia, de su patria, internacionales, etc –Pasar tiempo en la biblioteca era uno de los lugares de refugio para salir de casa- Pero sus temas predilectos eran los _personajes_ , sí, esos valerosos hombres que dieron su vida por defender a su país o sus convicciones, aquellos como _Alejandro Magno, Julio César, Espartaco, William Wallace…_

-Lo que daría por una oportunidad… -Suspiró

-Soñando despierta? –Alguien la había interrumpido, asustada pensando que podría ser su padre, volteó y miró hacia el dueño de la voz, pero no, no era su padre, era la profesora Akira, pudo respirar tranquila-

-Buenas tardes, mi lady- Hizo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza y recogiendo su amplio y elegante vestido

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sabaku No- también hizo lo propio como lo indicaba el protocolo, mientras caminaban hacia la sala principal, Temari se atrevió a preguntar:

-Mi lady, hace poco leí acerca de Alejandro Magno…

-Me gusta oír eso…

-Fue un gran conquistador para su época! Su dominio sobre el Imperio Persa fue increíble! Me interesó la táctica que utilizó, la de "el martillo y el yunque" fue sorprendente cuand- pero fue detenida por la profesora

-Alto, escúchame, Temari, entiendo que te guste leer y eso es bueno, eres una jovencita culta y brillante para tu edad, pero esos temas no son apropiados de aprender para una futura dama como tú, nosotras sólo aprendemos cultura general, y eso es gracia a la posición que tenemos, pero nada más, una mujer no puede hablar de eso ni con su marido, lo dejaría en ridículo y eso no nos llevaría a nada bueno… vamos, mejor repasemos la clase anterior-

 _Por qué tenía que ser así? Odiaba todas las prohibiciones hacia las mujeres por una época tan reservada y jerarquista que ponía al hombre por encima de la mujer, sólo eran vistas como un pedazo de carne perfumado utilizadas sólo para dar satisfacción y dar hijos, nada más, un intercambio a conveniencia entre familias para unir lazos no sólo fraternos, convenientes también… Sólo a las hijas de nobles les daban el crédito para la elegancia, aprendizaje y buen vestir, nada más_

Molesta, fingió escucharla y se volvió hacia su escritorio, abrió su libro en la página que habían dejado en su lección anterior-

 _Pronto todo este ridículo dominio masculino acabará…_

-Muy bien, terminamos la clase por hoy, ya sabes, tienes deberes que cumplir, no olvides que mañana tenemos Etiqueta y protocolo, un curso muy importante para ti, jovencita, así que nos volveremos a ver, con su permiso –Tras una reverencia se retiró de la sala…

-Protocolo? Etiqueta? See claro…–Era el curso más aburrido para Temari, que alegre por terminar eternas horas de enseñanza, por fin tenía tiempo libre antes de la llegada de su padre y hermanos, entonces corrió a su cuarto y cambió el incómodo vestido por uno más sencillo para hacer lo que más amaba…

Tras evadir a las criadas por el primer piso, ya podía sentir libertad al coger el pomo de la puerta de salida de la servidumbre, pero fue cogida del brazo por su tía abuela Chiyo-

-Hacia dónde te diriges jovencita? –Temari comenzó a temblar, había olvidado que no estaba sola en casa, que no podría escapar de la tía abuela y si mentía la castigarían porque "una dama jamás miente", tenía que pensar rápido-

-Mi-mi señora, pido disculpas por mi repentina salida, pe-pero el tío abuelo pidió que lo acompañaran en el retorno hacia la casa, usted sabe, es un trayecto extenso –al fin de cuentas no era mentira, el tío abuelo necesitaba ayuda-

-Para eso está la servidumbre, tú no puedes cargar con el peso del tío abuelo, eres una dama, eres muy frágil y mancharías tu vestido, que por cierto el que llevas parece de una hija de criada!

-Mi querida tía abuela, jamás pretendería ir en contra de sus palabras, es sólo que ahora ellos están ocupados en la preparación para la cena, yo acabo de terminar mis lecciones y tengo tiempo para ir por él, me afligiría mucho saber que está solo, triste por retornar sin compañía-

-Qué considerara eres mi querida niña, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma, eso dice mucho de una dama, vas por buen camino… está bien, puedes ir, pero apresúrate que tu padre y hermanos no tardan en llegar…

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, mi señora- tras una reverencia salió lo más rápido de la casa con una sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas para ir a la casa de campo de su tío abuelo, amaba esa casa, porque podía entrenar con más libertad y sin temor de ser mal vista por la gente…

Mientras caminaba por el sendero, recordaba a través de cada árbol aquellos momentos familiares, tan imborrables por ser los únicos y últimos también, cuando sus padres los llevaban a un clásico picnic todos los domingos cerca de la orilla, su madre alegremente sirviendo la comida con ella mientras su padre jugaba con sus hermanitos, cuando eran una verdadera familia, quien pensaría que unos meses más tarde una rara enfermedad en su madre desencadenaría una tragedia, la llevaría a cama, ni la visita de casi todos los doctores del país encontrarían la cura, y que un irónico domingo, estaría toda mi familia, pero sólo para despedirse

Acurrucada junto a ella, no pude hablarle, no sabría qué decirle, pero ella acarició mi cabello, levantó mi cabeza y con un beso en la frente, sus últimas palabras para mí estando a solas fueron:

 _Mi preciosa hija, no pienses ni por un momento que en mi silencio te quiero menos, no creas que porque me alejo no te sentiré aún más cerca, siempre estaré contigo, con tus hermanos, mientras me recuerden viviré en sus corazones; te conozco muy bien, así que haz las cosas que ten miedo hacer, sé valiente, toma tu vida y conviértela en la mejor historia del mundo, te amo con todo mi alma, mi tesoro…_

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras sostenía fuertemente el collar de su madre en su pecho, una gárgola de oro -su favorito- intentó inhalar y exhalar profundo para que su tío abuelo no notara su tristeza, sacudió su cabeza pensando que iría al lugar más feliz de la tierra…

-Válgame Dios, Temari, si hubieras nacido hombre! –Ebizo la miró con orgullo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro sin descuidar su espada, no confiaba los próximos movimientos de la pícara niña-

-Esto es poco, tío abuelo Ebizo, que tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga –sonreía confiada, sujetando la espada con firmeza, esperando un descuido…

-Es una verdadera lástima, tenemos a un aguerrido guerrero encerrado en el cuerpo de una niña de nueve años, no hay duda que llevas mi sangre-

-No diga eso, tío abuelo, ser niña es un fastidio! –Comenzando a chocar espadas, Temari se tocaba la cinturilla del vestido, mientras esquivaba los lances con facilidad-

-No podemos ir en contra de los designios de Dios, querida- Ebizo se acercaba más a ella acorralándola contra un árbol

-Es verdad, tengo prohibido entrenar, inclusive tengo prohibido tocar un cuchillo, oh- Su espalda chocó contra algo duro, sin darse cuenta estuvo retrocediendo, por su descuido Ebizo le arrancó la espada lanzándola lejos y apuntó la suya bajo su barbilla-

-Creo que tenemos un ganador…- dijo triunfante pero se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a sonreír

-Siento mucho contradecirlo, querido tío abuelo- mientras le apuntaba la espada cerca al cuello, Ebizo sintió un objeto punzando en el estómago-

-Cómo hiciste eso? –Estaba sorprendido por no haber leído sus movimientos-

-Lo tenía escondido en la cinta del vestido, la oculté en mi palma por si necesitaba un último recurso- ella tenía una pequeña navaja, mantenerla oculta le había ocasionado un ligero corte en la mano pero no le importaba

-Eres muy inteligente mi niña, no deberías practicar conmigo, yo ya estoy viejo- terminaron de pelear y fueron a beber al viejo árbol-

-Usted es un gran maestro, sin sus enseñanzas y prácticas no hubiera fortalecido mi manejo en ellas, además es el único que conoce mi amor por las armas, quién querría practicar conmigo sino?

-Mi niña, si no fuera por tu madre, no estaría practicando contigo con riesgo a ser descubierto por tu padre, o tu tía abuela, que Dios nos ampare- sonrieron

-Ella sabía que amo hacer esto, me siento yo misma cuando toco estos maravillosos objetos, son mi adoración –Temari contemplaba su espada, obsequio secreto del tío abuelo-

-Pero esto no será tu destino, mi niña, sabes que cuando seas una señorita tendrás que desposarte a un hombre y atenderás a tu familia-

-Lo sé, tristemente lo sé… Por qué no nací hombre? A veces reniego de mi género –Estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo de siempre

-No digas eso, si Dios quiso que fueras mujer es por algo, alégrate de tener vida y salud, eso es lo más importante…

-Sabe algo, tío abuelo? Algún día perteneceré al ejército más invencible del mundo! Seré reconocida por mi talento, callaré la boca a todos los que piensan que una mujer sólo coge flores, lo demostraré!

-Bueno, vale la pena soñar, no dicen? –bromeó Ebizo

-Tío abuelo!

-Es una broma, mi querida, mejor nos limpiamos y alistamos que la tía abuela Chiyo es capaz de mandar un séquito en nuestra búsqueda si llegamos tarde- la apuró-

-Está bien- ambos ocultaron sus espadas en el sótano de una cabaña y retornaron a casa, aunque el problema principal era cómo explicaría el corte en la mano, Temari lo ocultó bajo algodones encubiertos por sus guantes mientras caminaba-

Al llegar a casa, la tía abuela los esperaba en la entrada, preguntando por qué corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, su respuesta fue que sólo huían de un perro, ganándose unos buenos minutos de reprimenda-

-Querido, ya te he dicho que uses el carruaje! Evitarían tantos problemas…-se retiró hablando para sí misma, Temari y Ebizo comenzaron a reír cómplices de su excusa por la tardanza, al entrar al salón la tía abuela recordó algo y se dirigió a ella:

-Temari, tu padre y hermanos ya llegaron, ve a cambiarte y baja para la cena

Ni bien Chiyo terminó de hablar, Temari se apresuró para cambiarse e ir al cuarto de Kankuro y Gaara, ellos llegaban del trabajo de papá: La gran industria de transportes, una herencia familiar que debían aprender a manejar desde muy jóvenes y más adelante su participación en la política, el trabajo favorito de papá. Por ser hombres tendrían una vida asegurada; pero su futuro ya estaba destinado a conseguir un marido propio de su clase e irse de casa para criar a sus hijos…

-Kankuro! Gaara! -Ella abrió de un golpe la puerta y corrió a abrazarlos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos medio desnudos, su visita los tomó desprevenidos e inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos y les dio la espalda-

-Te-Temari! Qué no sabes utilizar la puerta! Gritó Kankuro mientras se cubría con una toalla y Gaara se ponía la camisa-

-Lo siento! No vi nada, lo juro! -Esperó que se vistieran-

-No viste nada! Nos estás insultando!?

-No! No quise decirlo de esa forma! Vi pero no vi, ustedes entienden! –ella se sonrojó de sobremanera, ver a un chico aún sin una camisa estaba prohibido y mal visto-

-No debes jurar en vano, cuando cumplas dieciocho años serás desposada y verás todo lo que quieras de un hombre pero ahora no! –Comentó Gaara, calmadamente-

-Qué insolencia! Para eso me faltan muchos años, la próxima vez tocaré la puerta!

Los tres comenzaron a reír, cuando le dijeron que estaban _vestidos_ Temari los abrazó-

-Hermana, deberías haber ido con nosotros, esas fábricas son enormes! Perdí la cuenta de cuantas máquinas conocimos!

-Para una mujer eso está prohibido de ver, hermano- dijo con molestia-

-Es una lástima, me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que todos entiendan que una mujer puede hacer lo mismo que hombre, sólo mirándote me doy cuenta de ello –bromeó Kankuro-

-Pronto te demostraré eso, que podemos hacer más que ustedes los chicos- lo dijo con determinación –tras un momento de silencio comenzaron a reír pero la puerta se abrió y pararon

-Chicos, la cena está list…Temari? puedo saber qué diantres haces en el cuarto de tus hermanos? –su padre estaba en el borde de la puerta, sin duda el cansancio de notaba en su rostro por el trabajo tanto en la industria como en los asuntos del gobierno, pero también notaba el enojo al verla allí-

-Padre… yo… siento mucho la intromisión, estaba…- no le entraban las palabras, estaba petrificada y su tartamudeo la delataba más…

-Estaba enseñándonos sus lecciones, padre, como no estuvimos en casa, no entendió una clase y vino a buscarme, no la regañe, por favor- Su hermano la salvó en esta ocasión, su padre se relajó-

-Hija, si tienes dudas de algo puedes consultarlo con tu hermano pero en la sala, no en su cuarto, eso no está bien, que sea la última vez, bajen a cenar-advirtió-

-Como usted diga, mi señor- su padre cerró la puerta y los tres exhalaron con tranquilidad-

-Gracias Gaara, estaría castigada por una semana si no fuera por ti –ella lo miró con ojos brillosos-

-Ni lo digas, eres muy bonita para verte encerrada en tu cuarto y marchitarte en tu soledad-

-Además no irías a la casa de campo con el tío abuelo, no sé por qué tanto afán tienes de siempre ir allá, en fin, mañana tenemos lecciones con el profesor Makoto y quiero descansar temprano –Kankuro se levantó de la silla y empezó a salir

-Sí, vamos que mañana también entrenamos con el profesor Baki, es implacable- Gaara dijo y esperando a que su hermana lo siguiera a la puerta, se quedó observándola

-Gaara, si tan solo hubiera nacido como un hombre podría practicar con ustedes, hacer muchas cosas prohibidas y sin miedo al que dirán - le habló a su hermano menor-

-Qué dices, estamos contentos de tener una futura mujer con nosotros, para nosotros los hombres el mundo nos ofrece calamidades y debemos tener corazón de fierro para no asustarse; en cambio por ustedes las mujeres, sabemos que no todo está perdido, que tenemos un motivo para retornar a casa, ver un sus rostros la felicidad extrema de vernos con vida, también ustedes tienen el trabajo más importante en el mundo: Dar vida y de cuidar a nuestros hijos, yo las admiro en verdad, y si en mis manos estuviera acabar con tanto machismo, lo haría, y estoy seguro que Kankuro diría lo mismo –se sentó con ella y le tocó la mejilla

-Ay hermano, qué haría sin ustedes… -Temari se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gaara se levantó y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero para llevarla, ella lo aceptó pero notó que la manga de su hermano se tiñaba de rojo por la herida en la palma, para decepción suya Gaara lo notó-

-Qué te hiciste en la mano? –Quiso saber su hermano pero ella se puso los guantes con prisa

-Fue culpa mía, sostuve mal la navaja, pero estaré bien –Fingió una sonrisa

-Te creeré esta vez, vamos que Kankuro nos espera-

Bajaron las escaleras juntos y antes de avanzar por el pasadizo su hermano los estaba esperando, Kankuro estaba contemplando algo en la pared

-Kankuro, qué pasa?

-Oigan, quién le lanzó ese lápiz al tatarabuelo Akihito?

Próximo capítulo:

 _8 años después…_

Hola!

Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que tiene esta historia, tengo muchos mensajes por correo *.* muchas gracias por su apoyo ;) Recomiéndenla porfiss xD

Tengo un problema en wattpad, ya en 3 ocasiones anteriores subí a la plataforma pero al pasar varias horas se elimina, sólo puedo actualizar en fanfiction, creo que es por un problema en la red wifi que utilizo, lo solucionaré lo más antes posible, disculpas ante el caso.

Espero poder actualizar lo más temprano posible "Un cambio sin retorno" y "Mi rosa del desierto" les deseo buen inicio de semana!

Besos!

Patience21


	3. Con las horas contadas I

Ocho años después…

 _Y sucedió que tras un largo periodo de guerras entre naciones por el control y expansión de tierras, que cobraba la vida de miles de quienes defendían el honor del país a la que juraron lealtad y también personas ajenas a todo… Se establecía un "Alto al fuego" por acuerdo de las cinco principales naciones, ya que había generado una grave crisis económica y se enfrentaban a uno de los peores años que debían afrontar gracias a su codicia y reputación… No obstante, cada nación permanecía alerta ante cualquier ataque, la noticia de aquel acuerdo había llegado a otros países que se rehusaban al acuerdo, que aprovecharían su suerte e intentarían invadir utilizando vilmente el nombre de algún país aliado y desencadenando nuevamente la discordia entre aliados… Cualquier medida sería útil para mostrar la lealtad de una nación aliada, cualquiera…_

Sobre unas amplias colinas que dominaban la capital de Sunagakure, se erguía una de las más imponentes mansiones señoriales, los frondosos árboles rodeaban como muros los grandes territorios de la familia Sabaku No, los habitantes contemplaban cada amanecer cerca a las colinas para ver la majestuosa vista que ofrecía el lugar, todos conocían la historia de aquella familia, sobretodo de sus desgracias; quedar huérfanos de padre y madre siendo tan pequeños y heredar tantas propiedades sin cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuánto peso llevaban a sus espaldas esos tres niños…

Luego eso quedaba al olvido cuando se escuchaba la noticia del aniversario número dieciocho de la hija mayor de la familia, sí, pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y deberá casarse… Una oportunidad para obtener la poderosa dote de la familia Sabaku No, pero no era sólo eso, pues además de la fortuna de la familia, lo más famoso que rondaba por la ciudad era la exquisita belleza de aquella quien lo poseía…

Una hermosa joven de esbelta figura como salida del bosquejo de un artista griego, una rubia cabellera larga con delicadas ondas rozando su cintura, de hermoso rostro níveo y tez sonrosada, una pequeña y respingada nariz, unos labios carnosos, pero lo que llamaba más su atención al observarla eran esos particulares ojos verde azul almendrados, era como contemplar unas esmeraldas bajo el mar, una mirada tan firme y dulce cuando rara vez sonreía

Una mujer hermosa, con buena fortuna y sin desposar la hacía objeto de deseo a muchos hombres, por lo que siempre caminaba en compañía ya sea por alguno de sus hermanos o un sirviente, aunque eso no era necesario porque a pesar de tantos encantos ella siempre tenía la mirada fría, muy reservada y eso repelía algún intento de coqueteo a los caballeros. Cada vez que daba un paseo por las calles o asistía a una fiesta era inevitable no fijarse en ella, su presencia asemejaba a la de un reluciente ángel caído del cielo…

 _Miren! Allí va lady Temari!_

 _Los rumores superan la realidad, es tan hermosa_

 _Cada día es más bella que antes_

 _Lástima que no aproveche sus atributos, nunca ríe en público!_

 _Cierto, siempre tan fría pero ni eso logra opacar tan fino rostro_

 _Tienes razón, aún no se le conoce prometido alguno…_

 _Con tantos cazafortunas en Sunagakure tienen una difícil elección_

 _Aquel que la despose sin duda alguna será el hombre más afortunado…_

-Matrimonio!?

Como un baldazo de agua fría, hizo que Temari apartara la vista del jarrón que antes contemplaba sin descuido y volvió la mirada a su hermano Kankuro que estaba sentado en el sillón principal de aquella habitación. Sin duda alguna la vista de las nubes oscuras y la inesperada lluvia que iniciaba el día de hoy presagiaban uno de los momentos que más temía y odiaba a la vez

-Matrimonio!?

Lo dijo nuevamente, quizá su hermano se hubiera equivocado al decirle esa palabra y esperara a que se rectificara, pero Kankuro sólo la quedó mirando tristemente

 _"Tu matrimonio está concertado para la próxima semana, hermana…"_

Fueron las primeras palabras de Kankuro cuando ella entró al cuarto de reuniones luego de terminar sus clases con la profesora Akira; su sirvienta Kimi le había estado esperando en su cuarto para atenderla y darle el mensaje que su hermano la estaba esperando en la habitación del primer piso. Gaara había partido de viaje hace unos días para tratar asuntos del gobierno y retornaba mañana

 _Otro problema con el Concejo?_ Pensó, sus hermanos eran miembros de Concejo de Sunagakure, tal como papá quiso que fuera, no la tuvieron tan fácil pese a sus influencias; sino por la aceptación de los miembros más permanentes en el cargo y que se mostraban en desacuerdo por la presencia de unos "mocosos" en el gobierno, sin duda tras la muerte de papá hace seis meses, dejaban ver sus verdaderas caras…

 _Matrimonio…_

-Por qué tan de repente estas sacando ese tema, Kankuro?

-Hace un mes cumpliste 18 años, Temari, no podemos ir en contra de los designios de Papá-

-Espera, designios de Papá? qué estás hablando? -

Desde muy pequeña había recibido una rigurosa educación por su tía abuela Chiyo en convertirla en una "excelente dama y esposa", obedeciendo a regañadientes y sin objeciones.

Su padre que siempre pensó en asegurarle un buen futuro para ella y a la familia, se había propuesto desposarla con un heredero entre las familias más poderosas e influyentes del país, con sólo cumplir estos requisitos cualquiera podría convertirse en posible candidato para su hija

Con la crisis económica que atravesaban los cinco países, hubiera sido fácil desposarla con el pretendiente más acaudalado de Sunagakure, fuese quien fuese, antes, pero ahora las familias preferían escoger rigurosamente, más allá del dinero

-Sé que odias que toquemos este tema pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar, hubiera deseado que Gaara estuviera con nosotros ahora por ser un asunto muy importante pero esto es de suma urgencia-

-Suma urgencia? Qué está pasando Kankuro? –a Temari se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina

-Papá estaba buscando un esposo para ti antes que aquel accidente hubiera… Todavía recordaba la noticia de la muerte de papá mientras hacía un viaje de negocios

Enseguida se recompuso -Había contratado un investigador para que te escogiera un esposo, estuvo visitando en varios lugares en busca del indicado -

-Investigador? Acaso un completo extraño me ha estado ofreciendo de puerta en puerta como si fuese una mercancía? –Temari estaba furiosa, conocía los límites que podría hacer su padre, pero no creía que él hubiera llegado a ese extremo

-No eras ofrecida de puerta en puerta, Temari –Dijo Kankuro con convicción, también seguía sin comprender cómo Papá hubiera hecho eso con su propia hija, pero ahora él estaba defendiéndolo, desprotegiendo a su amada hermana, continuó:

-El hombre actuó con discreción para no perjudicar nuestra reputación, créeme que no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de esto, hasta que hace unos días recibí una carta y…-No pudo continuar, algo malo estaba pasando, pensó Temari-

-Qué pasó?

-El investigador se puso en contacto con nosotros, me contó los resultados de su búsqueda… Te desposarás y vivirás en otro país, hermana, lejos de nosotros –La tristeza de Kankuro se reflejaba en su rostro, sus queridos hermanos menores, su familia, su felicidad, su vida aquí, todo estaba perdido…

-Me casaré con un completo extraño? –Acusó Temari, empezando a marearse, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, tuvo que sujetarse de una silla ubicada al costado del escritorio-Cómo pudieron hacerme esto a mí? Casarme lejos de aquí y sobretodo de quien no conozco nombre ni rostro? –

-Temari, Papá te había dado tiempo para que escogieras un marido porque no quería decidir sobre ti, de no ser por los tíos abuelos lo hubiera hecho sin tu consentimiento y ya estarías casada antes de cumplir los dieciséis –Era cierto, la tía abuela había intercedido por ella ya que le entristecía verla cabizbaja y nerviosa a vísperas de cada aniversario de su nacimiento, Ebizo notaba su desconcentración en cada entrenamiento secreto que daban en la casa de campo. -Kankuro prosiguió

-Rechazaste a todos los pretendientes que se presentaron a nuestra puerta, Temari, pensó que si no escogías casarte con alguno de por aquí era porque aspirabas a otros de mejor posición, incluso alabó tu desacuerdo y decidió buscar por otras tierras y al parecer encontró un buen partido en…-Fue interrumpido por su hermana

-No! No lo fue! –Estalló Temari –Eso no era lo que pensaba! Los que se presentaron no eran más que muchachos vanidosos y petulantes! Lo único que les interesaba era cuán ricos se volverían gracias a mí! Cómo escoger entre ese puñado de idiotas!? –y ni olvidar la mirada de deseo sin fingimientos que daban, por Dios, sólo pensaban en cuán magnifico sería estar entre sus piernas-

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé! En cada presentación controlaba mi impulso de no ahorcarlos cuando te veían, Gaara estuvo a punto de matar a Hideki en su intento de llevarte a la biblioteca con engaños-

-Eso fue innecesario, llevaba una navaja en mi abanico, me defendería si intentaba algo contra mí, infeliz, con el pretexto de regalarme los libros que tanto ansiaba… -La rabia de Temari había mermado un poco, olvidando el tema principal-

-Hay otro asunto sin resolver, Temari, no hubieras decidido por ninguno así no importara quién se te hubiera puesto delante, sea conocido o extraño, la sola idea del matrimonio te desagrada, sigo sin entender por qué-

-No hay un por qué –respondió secamente –Si fuera por mí viviría libre sin someterme a ningún hombre… Es mi vida, Kankuro, el mundo tiene tanto por ofrecerme como para esclavizarme a un extraño y criar hijos concebidos sin amor, detesto tan sólo decirlo-

-Todos tendremos que formar una familia, Temari, aunque tu suerte está echada, te tendrás que desposar con el hombre que te haya escogido, lo siento mucho mi querida hermana… -Kankuro giró del sillón, no quería ver el sufrimiento de su hermana, él también sufría por ella-

Quedaron de frente a la chimenea, contemplando arriba de ella el gran cuadro familiar, Papá y Mamá, los tres hermanos bromeando intentando no aburrirse luego de pasar largas horas con el viejo pintor… Cuando eran una familia de verdad

-No quiero separarme de ustedes –susurró Temari, no quería llorar, pero se sentía impotente, si hubiera elegido a cualquiera de Sunagakure ella aún podría visitarlos, sin embargo casarse significaba renunciar a su mayor sueño…Su mente se rebelaba ante la idea-

De qué sirvió entrenar tantos años en secreto por el tío abuelo Ebizo, si nunca levantaría su espada ante una pelea de verdad, demostrar su talento y valentía ante todos y ser reconocida como la primera mujer al frente de una batalla?

Casada jamás lo lograría, un hombre jamás se enfrentaría con un arma a una mujer, sólo la golpearía mandándola directo a la cocina, sería utilizada para satisfacer sus necesidades maritales cuando quisiese y la cambiaría por una sirvienta si no estuviese satisfecho… Tantas historias contadas por mujeres casadas y por conocidas le habían enseñado a odiarlos-

-Somos de origen noble, Temari, qué dirían de nosotros si no te desposas? Seríamos mal vistos por la aristocracia, nadie se fijaría en ti cuando pasen los meses -Un fuerte golpe en el escritorio lo asustó-

-Pues que nadie se fije en mí! –Gritó -Qué me importa lo que esos estirados digan de mí! No me importa! –Llorando tiró la silla lo más lejos posible

-Temari! –Su hermano jamás la había visto tan alterada, cuando se levantó y quiso acercarse para calmarla ella lo detuvo con la mano-

-No, por favor Kankuro, yo… necesito estar sola para… para asimilar la idea –dijo entrecortadamente

-Está bien, lo comprendo, –sugirió su hermano, no dijo más para no empeorar las cosas-

Ella asintió y se retiró de la habitación, Kankuro se sentía el peor hermano del mundo, no proteger ni ayudar a su hermana, con las horas contadas para su separación de la familia y entregarla a un extraño, la carta mencionaba que el investigador y los padres del novio llegarían mañana al mediodía de su viaje para conocerlos y hacer los preparativos de la futura boda…

Ante tanta impotencia decidió hacer unos papeleos y luego ir a una cantina para relajarse y olvidar el gran problema, tan sólo un poco…

-Perdóname por fallarte, tío abuelo –Temari sollozaba frente a la tumba de sus amados tíos, ella se encontraba en el cementerio local, hace unos años ellos habían partido, desde ese entonces se había encontrado tan sola, su tío abuelo y maestro se despidió regalándole su más preciada espada, con la que participó en famosas batallas saliendo victorioso

 _"No tuve la dicha de tener hijos, pero esta espada fue un trofeo de guerra transmitida desde muchas de nuestras generaciones, pensé en dársela a tu padre pero lo más probable era que lo aceptara por respeto a mí y luego lo guardaría y sería olvidada, por eso, mi querida niña, te entrego a Goujian, lo conoces muy bien, en tus manos renacerá su poder, lo sé, y tendrás que entregar a la siguiente generación, una persona digna de portarla…"_

 _Goujian_ se escondía en la mansión, precisamente en su alcoba, junto a otros tesoros…

-No podré cumplir mi sueño, tío abuelo, me esforcé tanto para nada, estoy tan furiosa… Me casaré y lo peor es que no volveré a verlos…

-Te casarás? –Una voz interrumpió el silencio, se limpió rápidamente el rostro por las lágrimas y giró en dirección al dueño de aquella voz, era su mejor amigo, Ryota

-Estabas espiándome? –Cuestionó con cierta molestia, el muchacho vivía cerca a estos lugares, por lo que supuso rondaba por aquí a visitar a su padre, no podía culparlo que al verla se acercarse a saludar

-No, vine a visitar a mi padre y luego ir al trabajo entonces me sorprendió verte tan temprano… Lo que dijiste es cierto? –Ryota estaba sorprendido, ellos se contaban lo que les pasaba en sus días cada vez que se veían, que era casi a menudo…

Se conocieron precisamente aquí, cuando ambos visitaban las tumbas de sus padres, él iba todos los días y Temari los fines de semana, una vez Ryota le ayudó a quitar la mala hierba que crecía sobre las tumbas, a la joven le sorprendió la amabilidad y soltura con la que le hablaba, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pese a la "fama" que tenía, no se le veía con la intención de aprovecharse de ella, al parecer Ryota sólo quería tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien que comprendiese su dolor, eso a ella le agradó y notó con el tiempo que podía tener un amigo en él

-Discúlpame, no debí hablarte de esa manera, estoy tan molesta… Sí, me casaré muy pronto y no sé qué hacer… -Le contó sobre la conversación con su hermano, él escuchó atentamente y dijo

-No te disculpes, desde un principio sabías que tendrías que casarte, mira que pretendientes te han llovido por montones, sé que nadie por estas tierras te merece como esposa, pero si no lo escogías tú lo harían por ti tarde o temprano- sonaba triste, eran los últimos días que lo vería, su mejor amigo…

-Tengo las manos atadas, ya que no decidí casarme con alguno de ese grupo de idiotas interesados, ahora la situación es peor ya que estoy obligada a hacerlo con un completo extraño

-No hay manera de reconsiderar el compromiso? Podrías rechazarlo nuevamente alegando que, tal vez fue un malentendido por parte del sujeto? –Ryota se mostraba preocupado

-Mal entendido? me temo que no, el sujeto en cuestión está en representación de mi familia, si lo rechazo ocasionaría problemas no sólo entre familias, sino entre ambos países, se correría el rumor que Sunagakure no respeta los acuerdos, por cualquier tema que fuera, nos excluirían de la alianza y ya sabemos lo que sucedería… No permitiré que por mi capricho Sunagakure sufra a mi causa, jamás me lo perdonaría

-Pero… Aún no tendrías oportunidad para desposarte con alguno que consideraste aunque sea por una vez? por ejemplo Hideki, con ese rufián, tan tonto y m te habrías asegurado una buena biblioteca y que tras una discusión inventada te hubieras ido a dormir con los libros -rió, tratando de amenizar el momento con una broma pero sólo logró enfurecerla

-Pensé que conversar contigo me calmaría pero eres un idiota, mejor me largo antes de cometer algo que luego me arrepienta –se retiró ignorando los perdones de su amigo, sabía que ante un problema él siempre lo tomaría a buena manera, inventando chistes para relajar el momento, pero en esta situación lo último que necesitaba era eso-

-Temari no lo dije en serio! Perdóname! –Comenzó a seguirla,

-Sabes, escogiste un mal momento para bromas, te lo dejaré pasar porque odiaría enviar tu cuerpo a la casa de tu madre, la aprecio mucho como para hacerle esto –aún seguía molesta

-Oh Temari, siento comportarme como un idiota con un tema tan delicado para ti, pero me molesta no poder ayudarte, significas mucho para mí, eres mi única amiga, todavía sigo sin comprender cómo puedes seguir conversando con alguien como yo, con un simple agricultor –se sentía apenado por su actitud

-No digas eso, tú también significas tanto para mí, eres de las pocas personas en quien puedo confiar, no te menosprecies, eres de mucho valor por el corazón tan noble y bondadoso que tienes, te echaré de menos… -Temari se acercó para palmearle en el hombro, ambos tenían la misma edad, aunque él le llevaba por una cabeza, era fuerte y también guapo, bonitos ojos color caramelo, cabello rizado, tan humilde de su condición y no se avergonzaba de ello, cuidaba mucho a su madre, la única familia que tenía _que afortunada será su esposa_ -pensó –No le conocía novia alguna, siempre quiso preguntar el por qué pero respetaba su privacidad-

-Daría mi brazo o mis ojos con tal de verte feliz –lo dijo con tal convicción que la sorprendió un poco

-Qué dices! No me lo perdonaría jamás, tú necesitas estar completo para el trabajo y para que desposes a una linda chica digna de merecer tu corazón –dijo con dulzura, ante sus palabras su amigo empezó a mostrarse nervioso, él no rehuía su mirada pero sentía que desde hace un tiempo se comportaba extraño con ella

-Te pasa algo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, excepto esos malos chistes – bromeó, pero el chico haciendo caso omiso a la broma respiró hondo, la miró fijamente y tomó valentía para lo que le diría:

-Si yo… si yo hubiera nacido en cuna noble, Temari, me habrías aceptado como marido?

 _Oh…_

 _Las palmadas en sus hombros se detuvieron y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, inertes_

Temari jamás imaginó que Ryota, siendo su mejor amigo, sintiera algo por ella, pero estaba equivocada, siempre lo consideró como un buen amigo, aún si su amistad estuviera mal vista ya que eran de clases muy distintas, sabía que jamás podría fijarse en él, no porque sólo sea un humilde agricultor que viviera de lo que ganaba, sino que siempre lo consideraría sólo un amigo, nada más…

Como no respondió palabra alguna, Ryota se le acercó intentando pasar sus manos sobre sus hombros, entonces se quedó rígida, las mejillas comenzaron a calentarse

-Temari, yo… -Quiso continuar pero Temari lo interrumpió apartándose y dándole la espalda, aun así continuó:

-Yo… lo siento mucho, no estaba tratando de… discúlpame

-No, no te disculpes, descuida, qué no se te hace tarde para el trabajo? No quiero atrasarte más, mañana pasaré por aquí, será el aniversario de matrimonio de mis padres… -trató de sonar calmada

-Está bien, entonces te veré mañana –no continuó el asunto, forzó una cálida sonrisa, se inclinó en un acto de despedida y siguió su camino

Temari salió corriendo con el corazón latiendo a mil, muy incómoda y confundida…

 _Por qué me está pasando todo esto hoy?_


	4. Con las horas contadas II

En la entrada de la ciudad Temari caminaba a paso lento, tenía el tiempo límite para memorizar la vista de su ciudad natal por última vez, se detuvo en el primer cruce y miró hacia todas partes, a unas cuadras se divisaba el puerto con más barcos de lo normal, allí, a la izquierda y derecha se extendía la calle repleta de pequeñas tiendas de negocios, desde la mañana había cesado la lluvia pero las nubes grises aún continuaban, era mediodía y eso significaba que en cualquier momento volvería a llover, y ella había salido de casa sin un paraguas…

 _-Qué suerte la mía_ –dijo resignada

Continuó su trayecto observando los diferentes puestos, muchos mercaderes llegaban de remotos pueblos para ofrecer armaduras, indumentaria, alhajas, finos tejidos y utensilios de toda clase…

Cuanto más se acercaba a la plaza principal, más llenas estaban las calles, Temari no hacía más que detenerse a cada paso, varios hombres de misma vestimenta paseaban por allí, nunca los había visto, el diseño de sus ropas semejaba a la del ejército de Sunagakure, pero portaban en el escudo un símbolo desconocido…

-Qué raro – dijo para sí misma, el puerto de la ciudad era conocido por ser punto de concentración de mercaderes, pero jamás había visto una hermandad de ellos por aquí, despertando la curiosidad de los pobladores y de las mujeres también, les brillaban los ojos ver a esos hombres uniformados, no era común presenciar tal desfile de modelos…

-Temari! –Alguien la interrumpió

Una jovencita con fino vestido verde pastel y sombrero floreado se acerca corriendo y sin aviso se abalanza sobre ella, haciéndola caer por poco, controlando las ganas de regañarla, suspira y se deja abrazar, también extrañaría esas bienvenidas tan particulares

-Matsuri!? Qué haces por aquí? No deberías estar con la profesora Akira?

-Ay Temari! Escuché de tu compromiso, escapé para verte! –Matsuri era una joven de la misma edad de Gaara, tan bonita y dulce, siempre la visitaba ya que ambas familias eran amigas de mucho tiempo, era la única hija mujer de la familia -igual que ella- sus hermanos ya tenían esposas, por lo que la soledad apagaba su luz, siendo tan tímida no tenía amigas hasta que Temari la ayudó a vencer su temor, se ganó su corazón

-Cómo lo supiste!?

-Pues… Mientras esperaba a la profesora tocaron la puerta, pensé que sería ella pero era el mensajero entregando una carta, tenía el sello de tu familia, despertó mi curiosidad y lo leí, salí corriendo a buscarte…

 _Genial, su hermano empezó a enviar las invitaciones de su matrisuicidio a todos..._

-Pero lo hiciste sola!? –Las damas no tenían permitido salir sin una criada inclusive si lo hacían en grupo, tenían que estar escoltadas por un criado al menos, las mujeres que paseaban eran… aquellas que ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero…

-Oh tú también lo estás! –cierto, había mentido a Kimi diciendo que se encerraría en su cuarto y no quería interrupciones, Temari escapó sigilosamente por la puerta trasera eludiendo lo concentrados que estaban por preparar el almuerzo-

-Es diferente, quise hacerlo para memorizarla en mi mente y también despedirme de todo esto… -iba a continuar cuando escuchó unas risas grotescas seguidas de unos pequeños gritos de auxilio, provenían lejos de la plaza -

-Qué sucede? –Preguntó Matsuri

-No escuchaste? No soy de jactarme por mi buen oído pero me atrevería a decir que unos tipos están acosando a unas personas –quedó en silencio a confirmar lo dicho, por supuesto esas risas volvieron y más fuertes de lo normal

-Doy fe de tu buen oído pero no crees que estás exagerando?

-No, me parece escucharlos del barrio a espaldas de la plaza –empezando a caminar Matsuri la retuvo de un tirón-

-Temari, sabes que tenemos prohibido pasar por ese lugar, menos sin compañía de un criado- Matsuri tenía razón-

-Y si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda? No nos quedaremos paradas, acerquémonos sólo un poco y si me equivoco te invito la tarta de fresas que Mao preparó para el almuerzo –La debilidad de Matsuri eran las fresas, y amaba más los postres de la señora Mao, Temari estaba arriesgando a su amiga y a ella misma pero cargaría con la culpa de saber que pudo hacer algo y no lo hizo por miedo-

-Por qué eres así!? No es justo valerte de esas maneras Temari! Te acompañaré –dijo Matsuri –Su amiga sólo sonrió

Sigilosamente se escondieron en una esquina para saber quiénes reían tan vulgarmente, vieron a dos chicas que no pasaban de los quince años siendo acorraladas por cuatro hombres, vestían los uniformes que había visto antes-

Estos muchachos parecían tener la mayoría de edad, tenían cicatrices en el rostro y cuerpo, un rubio de cabellera larga, otro de cabello negro con una máscara extraña, el tercero tenía el cabello gris sosteniendo lo que parecía una hoz, y el último estaba encapuchado; lucían un aspecto temerario y tenían la camisa mal abotonada, sonriendo y los cuatro sostenían botellas en las manos-

-Oh por Dios, Temari, esos tipos… -susurró Matsuri temerosa de decir lo evidente, pronto esas niñas serían forzadas por estos asquerosos tipos…

-Lo sé… Tenemos que hacer algo –Temari observaba que las muchachas temblaban y sollozaban, el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros por la presencia de estos tipos que la enojó más y caminó hacia ellos para enfrentarlos-

-Tenemos? Espera- Qué haces Tem-! Por favor! –Era una locura pretender ser una heroína frente a esos vándalos pero Matsuri no podía dejarla sola, ambas se acercaron a los hombres

-Deidara, Hidan, Tobi! Miren qué hermosas damiselas tenemos por aquí… -el tipo encapuchado llamó a sus amigos, éste acariciaba la barbilla de la muchachita y ésta muy nerviosa para reaccionar se dejaba tocar-

 _Es que nadie va a ayudarlas?_ Temari observó que las pocas personas que rondaban ignoraban a las chicas, no les interesaba meterse en problemas ajenos, genial…

-Vaya que Sasori no mentía, las mujeres de estas tierras lucen más exquisitas de las que hemos probado en otros lugares – Habla el chico rubio tocando ríen fuertemente, una de ellas comienza a llorar-

-Po-por favor, no nos hagan daño –Ruega una jovencita de cabello negro pero esos cuatro sólo se acercaron más…

-Hacerles daño? Pero si sólo vamos a divertirnos… -Coquetea el rubio, sujetando el brazo de la más bajita, estaban tan absortos con su juego cuando escuchan un grito, todos giraron para conocer al dueño de la voz que se hacía más fuerte mientras se acercaba más a ellos, quedaron perplejos al ver dos muchachas de finos trajes a centímetros de ellos-

-Oigan! Déjenlas en paz! –Temari apareció en escena junto a Matsuri, mientras la primera los miraba con fiereza, la otra escondía su rostro bajo su sombrero-

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas al ver a dos damas con vestidos elegantes en un lugar cómo éste, esperaron la llegada de uno de los sirvientes de las dos damas como siempre solían acompañarlas, pero nadie más apareció, su alivio duró muy poco…

-Oh cielo santo, sí que es nuestro día chicos...-el de cabello gris quedó impactado por la belleza de aquella rubia, era la primera vez que quedaba embobado por una mujer-

-Están bien? –preguntó Temari, las chicas aún nerviosas sólo asintieron con la cabeza

-Wow! Pero miren! El cielo ha sido generoso y nos han enviado dos ángeles más, uno para cada uno! –Dijo el enmascarado-

-No tienen derecho a tocar a ninguna joven sin su consentimiento, eso no es de hombres, retírense de este lugar –demandó Temari

-Vaya vaya, me parece o no te enseñaron que el macho es el único que obliga a la hembra, te hace falta un buen castigo para que aprendas la lección –dijo el rubio tocándose la entrepierna-

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo!? Que repugnante, sólo son unos malolientes forasteros que vienen a hacer problemas en el lugar equivocado, lárguense de aquí! –Temari los provocó, ese no era su intención al inicio pero en la vida le hablaron de esa manera, más fue su enojo la que habló que su raciocinio para lidiar con estos tipos-

-Qué dijiste! –El rubio apretó los puños y se acercó a ellas, no hacía falta pensar que se disponía a golpearla por referirse a él como mal oliente y gritarle de esa manera, pero se mantuvo firme, como siempre llevaba una navaja bajo el cinturón bajó sus manos y se dispuso a sacarlo, pero entonces recordó que estaba en desventaja: cuatro contra dos, bueno, una en realidad, Matsuri lucía aterrada escondiéndose en su espalda, rayos, había olvidado a Matsuri, dudaba mucho que ella también tuviera un arma escondida, mierda…

-Repítelo en mi cara, zorra! –el rubio estaba a dos centímetros de su cara, una expresión amenazante cruzaba por su rostro, sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban a cada respirada, esos ojos inyectados de rabia expresaban una advertencia

-Vamos Deidara, déjalo pasar –El tipo de cabello gris mantenía la mirada en ella, preocupado pero como conociendo a su amigo sabía que sería en vano convencerlo de dejarla en paz-

-Cállate Hidan! Voy a enseñarle a respetar a un hombre de una manera que me lo agradecerá gritando por más! –la agarró de la muñeca muy fuerte y comenzó a sujetarla

-Suéltame imbécil, suéltame! –gritaba mientras forcejeaba con Deidara

Matsuri sin saber qué hacer por su amiga comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero el tipo encapuchado rápidamente le tapó la boca y la abrazó por detrás, Temari al ver que intentaba tocar a su amiga olvidó su propio problema y armándose de valor sacó la navaja con la mano libre mientras forcejeaba con él y le cortó el brazo, inmediatamente cayó al piso fuertemente por el empujón que el tipo le dio-

-Maldición! La maldita zorra me cortó! –el rubio se sujetaba el brazo herido, le había hecho un corte considerable, éste se inclinó al suelo para ver la profundidad del corte, levantó la mirada al ver a Temari levantándose con el causante de la herida en la mano, sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos al ver el ataque, una mujer jamás sostiene un arma, pero ésta no era una muchacha ordinaria, sabía cómo usarla, no era bueno…

Matsuri aprovechó el descuido del encapuchado quien corrió a ayudar a su amigo y fue corriendo por ella, Deidara aún seguía en el piso, todos seguían pasmados por tal acto de la rubia con la navaja, inclusive las muchachas, Hidan –como se llamaba- miraba fijamente a Temari, sorprendido de ver a una mujer defendiéndose, tanto Matsuri como ella quedaron petrificadas, incapaces de moverse por el impacto de participar en un ataque por primera vez en sus vidas, no tenían salida, cuatro contra dos significaba la muerte…

-Temari! De dónde sacaste eso! –Matsuri la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,

-Matsuri! Ahora no por favor aléjate y pide ayuda! –Temari sabía que sería en vano huir, ella jamás huiría, eso no le había enseñado Ebizo, "afronta lo que hiciste"

-Pero… -no quería dejar a su amiga lidiar sola, Matsuri miró a Temari con miedo

-Pero nada! Estaré bien, por favor… -pidió a su amiga, ésta sólo echó a correr-

-Me la pagarás con tu vida! –Deidara se levantó, vendado en el brazo herido, desenvainando su espada y acercándose lentamente a las damas…

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias se preparó para atacar, cegada por la rabia, aún con la navaja en su mano temblorosa, lo agarró con fuerza y pensando clavársela en el cuello, pero antes de que pudiera maniobrar bien el arma, alguien le sujetó la mano

Temari quedó presa del pánico, cómo no sintió que alguien había llegado sigilosamente a ubicarse detrás de ella? Pero los cuatro hombres estaban al frente de ella, no esperaba uno más, volvió lentamente la cabeza para conocer al quinto sujeto en cuestión…Y entonces, ella contuvo la respiración…

 _Era un rostro masculino, sin duda, los ojos de Temari viajaron lentamente de abajo hacia arriba: una marcada línea de su mandíbula, unos labios apretados de ira, pómulos salientes, pestañas largas y abundantes que contorneaban esos ojos marrón oscuro, éstos eran tan profundos, adormilados y anhelantes… cabello negro largo y sujeto a una cola recta… este sujeto se mostraba severo y amenazante, ella perdió la cuenta cuánto tiempo se había perdido estudiándolo con la mirada, y para su asombro ella también estaba siendo estudiada, pero lo peor fue que descaradamente, la mirada masculina reveló una media sonrisa como de aprobación al terminar de recorrer los femeninos rasgos de su rostro…_

 _Toda la ira quedó en el olvido…_

Temari se estremeció, por primera vez era prisionera de la presencia tan dominante y –atractiva- que emanaba de alguien como él…

Hola!

Agradecimientos a –MagaMirajane- por la hermosa portada, si desean que una de sus creaciones acompañe su historia síganla: user/-MagaMirajane-

Qué tal les pareció eh!? Quiero agradecer a todos los que se engancharon por esta historia, porque ha tenido una respuesta impresionante por la cantidad de followers y reviews en fanfiction siendo el primer capítulo! ;) mil gracias preciosuras! (me emocioné xd)

En wattpad muchas gracias por añadir la historia a su biblioteca, píquenle a la estrellita y comenten qué les pareció, mi corazón se los agradecerá 3

Como pude notar este cap tiene más de 12 páginas en mi documento, por lo que mis respuestas a sus reacciones tanto el primer y segundo cap lo publicaré en el tercer capítulo… no sé cuánto tiempo me tome porque estoy dejando a un lado a mi primer novela, me enfocaré en ella y no descuidaré ésta tan bien ;) (eso espero :P)

Mis agradecimientos a Ann608, eutimioyoni, Kirikamegumi, -MagaMirajane, User21065765, Lirio-Shikatema, luluxxy, Karma3985, Karinits-san, Guest (me gustaría conocerte:3), Roronoa Saki, lau-litost y AnitaNara040922 – les estaré respondiendo personalmente preciosas, comprensión ;)

Espero que la pasen muy bien y estaré disponible para cualquier duda, cuídense!

FANFICTION: Les pido atentamente mis mas sincero perdón por no revisar antes de postear, por una extraña razón subì el capitulo pero por los mensajes me dijeron que estaba errado, entre inmediatamente y me dì con la sorpresa que en efecto estaba codificado o nosè como describirlo, ya envié un mensaje al manager del portal, espero se solucione pronto, por tanto tuve que partirlo, ustedes saben que si con màs de cinco mil palabras por cap tiende a ponerse asì? agradezco que me lo hayan comunicado si no lo dejaba tal y como estaba, y nuevamente mil disculpas por el mal rato que les hice pasar al querer leerlo, lo siento! :'( si han tenido el mismo problema porfa escrìbanme sus sugerencias :)

Con mucho amor

Patience21

;)


End file.
